tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Tree of life
† = Extinct Life * * * * Eukarya * — Various protozoa * — most lobose s and s * — , , and various other protozoa * — ( ), , (or cryptomonads), and * (or ) — , e, e, and s * ** *** *** ** *** (= Mesomycetozoea) *** **** **** *** **** **** ***** ***** (animals) ****** ****** ******* ******* ******* ******* † ******* ******** †'' '' ******** ******** † ******** ********* }} (vertebrates, starfish, acorn worms) ********* ********** }} (arthropods) ********** }} (mollusca) Arthropods * ** *** **** ***** †'' '' ***** † ***** †'' '' ***** †'' '' ***** † ***** †'' '' **** † ***** † – trilobites **** ***** – etc. ***** – blind crustaceans ***** – horseshoe shrimp ***** – s, , , etc. ***** – seed shrimp ***** – s, s, , etc. **** ***** – s, ns, etc. ***** – sea spiders **** ***** – s ***** – s ***** – sister group to millipedes ***** – resemble centipedes **** ***** – , etc. ***** – insects Mollusca * * * * * * † * * * ** —An ancient lineage of molluscs with cap-like shells **† — fossils; probable ancestors of bivalves **† — fossils; snail-like organisms such as ** — All the s and s including , s, , s, s, ** — s, s, s, s, s ** — chitons ** a — , , , , ** — tusk shells ** — worm-like organisms Vertebrates *" " ** (acorn worms) **† a ** (starfish) *† * (vertebrates) ** *** ** *** *** † *** †'' '' *** †'' '' ** † ? *** ****'' '' **** or ( s and other jawless fishes) **** (vertebrates with jaws) ***** † (extinct armoured fishes) ***** (cartilaginous fishes) ***** † (extinct spiny "sharks") ***** Superclass (bony vertebrates) ****** (ray-finned bony fishes) ****** (lobe-finned fishes, including the tetrapods) ****** (amphibians, some ancestral to the )- now a paraphyletic group ******* (mammals) ****** (reptiles and birds) ******* (reptiles) ******* (birds) ******** ******** ********* ********* ****** }} (reptile-like mammals) Reptiles A more detailed version can be found at . * :* ("lizard-hipped"; includes Theropoda and Sauropodomorpha) ::*† (early bipedal carnivores) ::* (all ; most were carnivorous) :::*† (small, early theropods; includes and close relatives) :::*† (early crested and carnivorous theropods) :::*† (generally elaborately horned, the dominant southern carnivores of the Cretaceous) :::* ("stiff tails"; includes most theropods) ::::*† (early group of large carnivores including the semiaquatic spinosaurids) ::::*† ( and close relatives, like ) ::::* (feathered theropods, with a range of body sizes and niches) :::::*† (common early coelurosaurs with reduced forelimbs) :::::*† ( and close relatives; had reduced forelimbs) :::::*† (" -mimics"; mostly toothless; carnivores to possible herbivores) :::::*† oidea (small insectivores with reduced forelimbs each bearing one enlarged claw) :::::* ("hand snatchers"; had long, slender arms and fingers) ::::::*† ia (bipedal herbivores with large hand claws and small heads) ::::::*† (mostly toothless; their diet and lifestyle are uncertain) ::::::*† (small, winged theropods or primitive birds) ::::::*† (small- to medium-sized; bird-like, with a distinctive toe claw) ::::::* (modern birds and extinct relatives) :::::::*† (small primitive avialans with long third fingers) :::::::*† (large, early short-tailed avialans) :::::::*† (small toothless avialans) :::::::*† (primitive tree-dwelling, flying avialans) :::::::* (advanced flying birds) ::::::::*† (toothed Cretaceous Chinese birds) ::::::::*† (specialized aquatic diving birds) ::::::::* (modern, beaked birds and their extinct relatives) ::*† (herbivores with small heads, long necks, long tails) :::*† (small, primitive, omnivorous sauropodomorphs) :::*† (primitive, strictly bipedal "prosauropods") :::*† (small, primitive sauropodomorphs) :::*† (small, primitive sauropodomorphs) :::*† (very large and heavy, usually over long; quadrupedal) ::::*† (primitive sauropods with pillar-like limbs) ::::*† ("true sauropods") :::::*† ("whale reptiles") :::::*† (European group of Jurassic and Cretaceous sauropods) :::::*† ("new sauropods") ::::::*† (skulls and tails elongated; teeth typically narrow and pencil-like) ::::::*† (boxy skulls; spoon- or pencil-shaped teeth) :::::::*† (long-necked, long-armed macronarians) :::::::*† ia (diverse; stocky, with wide hips; most common in the late Cretaceous of southern continents) :*† ("bird-hipped"; diverse bipedal and quadrupedal herbivores) ::*† (small basal ornithopod herbivores/omnivores with prominent ) ::*† (armored dinosaurs; mostly quadrupeds) :::*† ( s as primary armor; some had club-like tails) :::*† (spikes and plates as primary armor) ::*† ("new ornithischians") :::*† a (various sizes; bipeds and quadrupeds; evolved a method of chewing using skull flexibility and numerous teeth) :::*† (characterized by a cranial growth) ::::*† (bipeds with domed or knobby growth on skulls) ::::*† (quadrupeds with frills; many also had horns) |} Mammals }} (reptile-like mammals) (Pelycosaur) *''† '' *''† ? *† **† **† **† ? * ** † ** † ** † ** *** † '' ***†'' '' *** †'' '' *** †'' '' *** **** †' ' (Dimetrodon) **** (upright) ***** †'' ? ***** † ***** Eutherapsida ****** † ******* † ia ******* † ****** ******* † ia ******** † ******** † ia (Lystrosaurus) ******* ia ******** † ******** ia ********* † ********* ia ********** (mammals) *********** ************ ************* *********** ************ ************* ************** *************** **************** **************** Marsupialia From Wikipedia:Marsupial: * ** (93 species) *** : opossums ** (seven species) *** : s * ** (one species) *** : ** † (''incertae sedis) ** (75 species) *** † : *** : es, s, s, , and relatives *** : ** (two species) *** : s ** (24 species) *** : *** †Chaeropodidae: s *** : s and allies ** (137 species) *** **** : s **** : s **** † : **** † : **** † : *** **** : and **** : s **** † tidae: s **** : , , , , , **** : s and es **** : and relatives **** : *** **** : s, , and relatives **** : s, rat kangaroos, s **** : Placentalia From Wikipedia:Placentalia: * ( , , and ) ** ( ) ** ( and ) * ( , , , , , and ) ** *** ( and ) *** ( ) *** ( ) ** *** ( ) *** ( , , and ) **** ( ) **** ( and ) * ** ( , , , , , , , , and ) *** ( , s, , , and s) *** ( ) *** ( : , , , , , , etc.) *** ( : , , , , and ) *** ( , , , , , , etc.) **** ( ) **** ( : , , , , , etc.) ** ( s, , , , , and s) *** **** ***** ( , , and ) ***** ia ( s: , , , , , etc.) *** **** ( s) **** ***** ( ) ***** (primates: , , , , , etc.) ****** : lemurs, galagos and lorisids ******* ******** ********* : dwarf lemurs and mouse-lemurs (34 species) ********* : aye-aye (one species) ********* : ring-tailed lemur and allies (21 species) ********* : sportive lemurs (26 species) ********* : woolly lemurs and allies (19 species) ******** ********* : lorisids (14 species) ********* : galagos (19 species) ****** : tarsiers, monkeys and apes ******* ******** : tarsiers (11 species) ******* (or Anthropoidea) ******** Parvorder : New World monkeys ********* : marmosets and tamarins (42 species) ********* : capuchins and squirrel monkeys (14 species) ********* : night or owl monkeys (douroucoulis) (11 species) ********* : titis, sakis and uakaris (43 species) ********* : howler, spider, woolly spider and woolly monkeys (29 species) ******** ********* ********** : Old World monkeys (138 species) ********* ********** : gibbons or "lesser apes" (18 species) ********** : great apes, including humans (8 species) *********** : orangutans *********** : hominines ************ : gorillas ************ : hominins ************* : chimpanzees ************* : homininans ************** : man